Boomerang IDs
Boomeraction (2002-2015) WARNING: Do not watch this video if you're prone to epilepsy. Logo: Bascially action figures with crazy camera angles and some seizure inducing moments. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A low synth tune with a robot voice, depending what the voice says. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Medium. It could give someone a seizure, but it's not nightmare fuel. Smurfs (2000-2015)''' Logo: Little Smurf figurines come and go as the camera swirls around them while a remixed Smurf theme plays in the background. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A lovely sting tune with an announcer saying: This is The Smurfs on Boomerang from Cartoon Network. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None to medium, depending on how you feel about the loud music. '''Jetsons (2000-2015) Logo: A Jetsons bus moves about on the screen and we hear a remixed Jetsons theme. Variant: Two wind-up toys of George Jetson and Rosie The Robot move about. The same remix as Variant 1 is used. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A remix of the Jetsons theme. Music/Sounds variants: The beginning has an autotuned version of George Jetson saying "Jane get me out of this crazy thing!" Scare Factor: Minimal Lunchbox (2003-2015) Logo: '''We see a giant panel of lunchboxes with pictures of old cartoons on them. Police car and fire truck and ambulance sirens wail in the background and a wrestling wwe searchlight looks for a hole. It finds the hole and the camera zooms in on an open lunchbox where a partially-eaten cupcake sits outside. The camera zooms on the cupcake and we see the Boomerang logo. A 60's rock guitar and guitar and ukulele and banjo and harp and either and violin and Babaliaka and double bass and cello and mandolin and dulcimer and tissue box guitar riff is heard all throughout. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: TBA '''Traffic (2002-2015) Logo: We see numerous Hanna-Barbera toy vehicles (i.e., the Flintstones' stone-age car) with the characters in them all moving about making light, mixed horn and screech sounds as they go near the camera. Then they all bump into each-other in huge jam. As the camera pans to an arial view, the jam morphs into the Boomerang logo and we hear a siren go off. Fred Flintstone Figures (2000-2015) Logo: We zoom away from a figurine of Fred Flintstone, surrounded by hundreds of copies of it. Then, the camera pans to an ariel view, and all the figures morph into the Boomerang logo. A remix of a piece of incidental music from The Flintstones mixed with Fred saying his catchphrase "YABBA-DABBA-DOO!" multiple times is heard all throughout. Telep'''hone (2002-2015) Nicknames: "Phone Call", "Banana Split Phones", "Fleagle's Laugh" ID: We zoom towards and pass several robin egg blue telephones with the Banana Splits logo labeled on them. Then, we go across several telephones and we see one that's off the hook. We go across the receiver line and the receiver morphs into the Boomerang logo. We hear some dialing sounds all throughout, followed by the giggling voice of Fleagle (on the phone) and few more dial sounds. FX/SFX: The phone dials and the Boomerang logo. Music/Sounds: Some dials and phone rings remixes, and Fleagle's laugh. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Fleagle's laugh had scared kids in the 2000s, and the laugh can also scare some people. However, it is a favorite among Banana Splits fans. '''Good Night (2002-2015) We see numerous Hanna-Barbera merchandise lamps and bed and sleeping bag and lantern and campfire and tent, all going off one at a time. After the last light goes off, a plug-in nightlight with the Boomerang logo on it glows and we zoom in on it. Jingle is a mellow electric piano and piano and accordion and keytar and organ theme overlapped with nighttime sounds and several cartoon "switch" sounds leading to a cartoon "eye-popping" sound effect when we zoom in on the nightlight. Yo-Yo (2002-2015) We see a yo-yo with a picture of Fred Flintstone and baby Dino on it move up up and down. Then, we see several of them move up and down, as we hear Dino barking in the background. Then, we see a yo-yo with the Boomerang logo on it roll out from the right. And we zoom in on it. A synthesized car and bike and motor cycle "whirring" sound effect is heard all throughout, followed by a weird remixed cartoon piano and accordion and keytar and organ is falling downstairs-crashing sound effect when we zoom in on the logo. Xylophone (2002-2015) We see a toy xylophone with pictures of Hanna-Barbera cartoon characters on each bar being played. The camera takes shots of the xylophone from different angles, ending a view from the lowest key, where the xylophone plays a downward scale and on the last note, the head of the beater that struck it turns into the Boomerang logo and the xylophone disappears. Bank (2000-2015) We see a little bank of Huckleberry Hound (wearing a top hat) moving up and down several times around the screen until a gold coin falls out of it and as the bank disappears, the coin twirls and drops onto the background, turning into the Boomerang logo. After all the sounds it made, a cash register goes off. Dancing (2000-2015) We see an action figure of Yogi Bear dancing, then we see copies of the figure dancing while one passes by the screen smiling. Then, two copies unveil a marionette of Huckleberry Hound dancing. Then we pan-up to the handle of the marionette, which is really a gold version of the Boomerang logo. It morphs into it's usual form and the strings on the marionette disappear. A funky synth-drum tune is heard throughout. Ratio Noise (2015-) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: Pokey in ratio repeating al ble a blea, followed by Daffy saying woah in the ratio many times with a bouny synth tune. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: None to low, Daffy's woahs on speak boxes can startle some and get them off-gard, but this and the other 2015 idents may annoy those who like the old Boomerang. Category:United States Category:Nightmare Logos